<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Professor Kubo: The Muggle Studies Professor by Drink_water_my_dude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592472">Professor Kubo: The Muggle Studies Professor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drink_water_my_dude/pseuds/Drink_water_my_dude'>Drink_water_my_dude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aiya Kubo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Swearing, The tags will change ALOT later on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drink_water_my_dude/pseuds/Drink_water_my_dude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiya Kubo, wasn't exactly a wizard. Nor was he human.  But, he still managed to score a position at Hogwarts as an advanced charms, transfiguration, muggle studies, and history of magic teacher, along with being a guidance counselor. He had been hired as a teacher there  52 years after Dumbledore had been hired as a transfiguration teacher in 1944. He had been on a break from teaching ever since 1981, and he was ready to return. Now, you may be thinking that those numbers would mean that Kubo was rather old. In a way you'd be right, he is old. To humans. Kubo is a Kitsune, also known as a fox spirit. He had just reached 400 years of age, and was ready to start up his classes again. But this year was special, Harry Potter was coming for his first year of Hogwarts. Kubo could only hope he was gifted when it came to learning history.</p><p> </p><p>Or; a SI that gets the students the therapy they need. Or, as much therapy as he can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Characters &amp; Original Male Character(s), Original male character &amp; Hogwarts staff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aiya Kubo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Aiya Kubo was having a rather interesting day. You see, he was waiting for a certain letter to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting in his temporary home of 52 River Guard Lane, New York, USA, a man was sitting at a kitchen counter. This kitchen had a rather rustic look, and sitting on a bar stool was a very nervous looking man.</p><p> </p><p>Said man had lengthy black hair, light olive skin, amber slanted Asian eyes, and four black fox tails coming from his lower back. Along with the tails came the same color of black fox ears. He was a rather peculiar breed of kitsune, a fox spirit. He was Aiya Kubo.</p><p> </p><p>Kubo was nervous for several reasons ranging from talking to his neighbor, to not knowing what he was going to eat for dinner that night. However, his main concern wasn't as silly as his normal worries. He was expecting a letter from Albus Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>Kubo had met Dumbledore when he had been appointed as a teacher years and years ago, back when Dumbledore was a transfiguration teacher and Kubo was a only a guidance councilor. Now Dumbledore was the headmaster, and Kubo was qualified to be a muggles studies, transfiguration, charms, and history of magic teacher. Along with a few muggle subjects sprinkled in.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a decades since Kubo had talked to Albus, and it had made him nervous. He knew that Dumbledore tended to keep in contact with those he met, but Kubo seemed to be a rare exception. Kubo had told Dumbledore that he wanted a break from the wizarding world when he left his post of guidance counselor, but he didn't expect the man to take his request so seriously. He was grateful for it, but it made him suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>        He finally heard the sounds of flapping wings. The owl was here, and she held the long awaited letter with a familiar Hogwarts crest.</p><p> </p><p>        Quickly getting rid of his nerves, Kubo opened the letter. He was quite relieved at what it said. Dumbledore didn't want him to break into the ministry or something else that was completely unheard of, he wished for Kubo to return to his post as a muggle studies professor. Along with a guidance counselor.</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo suppressed a sigh at the thought of double the work he would soon have to prepare for, and quickly got out a piece of parchment to write a reply to Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>        As he finished the simple letter and was about to tie it the the owls outstretched leg, he paused. For he saw what was at the bottom of the letter. A list of the first year students, sorted alphabetically. (He was given a list of students he'd need to familiarize with Hogwarts, as he was the guidance counselor.) About halfway down the list he saw the name Harry Potter.</p><p> </p><p>        While Kubo tried to hold in his exhaustion at the thought of possibly teaching this particularly famous child about letting things get to your head, he berated himself for not keeping track of the year. He should know when this specific child was about to enter school, he was always somewhat at the back of Kubo's mind. He had always worried about the possibility of this child's mental health. Harry Potter was in a very precarious situation.</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo quickly revised his letter to include his worry for the schools new batch of students, and a small foot note stating that he was excited to return, before finally giving the letter to the seemingly impatient owl.</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo watched the owl leave through the small window she had flown out of, and mentally prepared himself for many headaches in the near future.</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo picked up the list of first year students, and quickly read through them. The list also held the blood status of some of the students, he did need to know which students weren't familiar with how the wizard of world worked. Then he saw another very concerning name, Draco Malfoy. A student, like many pure bloods before, will have many issues. Kubo could smell the superiority complex from his house. He truly would be worn out by the end of the year.</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo then started preparing for his trip to Hogwarts, for he was always the fretting and overthinking type, and when finished he went outside. As he started walking to his current place of employment, the near by college, he put away his ears and tail, general signs that he was something other than human. Quickly finding his way to his employers office, he had a quick discussion on taking his leave. Accompanied by a bit more magical persuasion.</p><p> </p><p>        Kitsune had a very special set a abilities, though it was rare to inherit all of them. Kubo himself was given the powers of what humans would call shapeshifting, mind manipulation, and more beastly aspects. Of course that's what humans (more commonly muggles) called their abilities. They weren't truly those powers, they came with set backs.</p><p> </p><p>        The first falsehood of these names being the fact he could only change form to a degree. His limitations were swapping his gender and basic appearance, while he can do things such as look like a beautiful woman and hide his more fox like features, he couldn't change his size. For example, he couldn't shift into a couch or a lamp. His shifting abilities stopped at becoming more... lifeless.</p><p> </p><p>        His second ability of "mind manipulation" was actually just magically enhanced persuasion. He couldn't change someone's memories, but he could be very persuasive. He just always seemed to have a certain charm to him.</p><p> </p><p>        Lastly, his more obvious skills. Like any Kitsune, he had claws, ears, tails, and very different looking eyes. Of course he also had the ability to turn into his natural state of a fox with four tails, it didn't normally count as shifting since all Kitsune could innately do it. On the other hand, changing your more human like appearance was a skill not all possessed.</p><p><br/>        There was actually several more powers Kubo himself had, but the powers listed were ones that wizards knew Kitsune could have. They don’t ask though, ever since a Kitsune in Brazil cut off the hand of a man who asked her about her abilities. They asked her about why she did it, her only response was that he heavily offended her. The asked her victim as well, he simply responded that he asked about Kitsune’s abilities.</p><p> </p><p>        The powers Kitsune naturally had made them seem very suspicious to wizards and witches alike. Kitsune did have a history of eating humans, but the ones eaten were rather rude. Kubo didn't really see why the Kitsune who ate them were ever executed. That is, if they were caught.</p><p> </p><p>        But, in all fairness it was rather difficult to even start teaching Hogwarts students at the beginning of his career, wizards hated his kind even more than werewolves.</p><p> </p><p>        Kitsune weren't even considered Beings until about thirty years ago. He was still fighting for the rights of his people. Long ago, his people, much like centaurs and merfolk, refused to be part of the group "Beings" and preferred to be in the category of "Beasts", because of association with "lesser beings." About two hundred years later Kitsune fully realized they wanted the rights wizards had, and they argued against it. Eventually they had their paper rights, now they had to fight for a different kind of acceptance.</p><p> </p><p>        (The fandom wiki explains the regulation and control of magical creatures having categories or creatures)</p><p> </p><p>        The fact he was Asian didn't exactly help either. And honestly, he was really only Asian in appearance, he is white as a cracker. Especially after spending quite a lot of his decades alive in England or America.</p><p> </p><p>        Though with Dumbledore vouching for him, more unfair thoughts towards him were often thrown to the side. He always appreciated his old friends defense.</p><p> </p><p>        Though now, he would have to return to those worries. When teaching at a muggle school in America he had never been told he couldn't have a position because of his race, though there were unkind words said about his apparent Asian heritage, he was never told of for being a more malevolent bread of creature.</p><p> </p><p>        Now with everything he needed packed and ready to go, he quickly threw some floo powder into his fire place and said, "The Leaky Cauldron!" Immediately he was swept up by green flames, and deposited in a rowdy inn, filled with wizards and witches of all kind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kubo stepped out of the fire place in a rather rickety room. It was about the second floor of the Leaky Cauldron in an unoccupied room. Kubo didn't book a room, but he thought it was best to travel somewhere he knew was safe.</p><p> </p><p>Now he had to sneak away... without being caught by Tom, the owner. Kubo was screwed.</p><p> </p><p>He had snuck in and out of the Leaky Cauldron many times when it was first built. Though he got caught more than he'd like to say. Many Kitsune prided themselves on deception and their sneakiness, so he was slightly embarrassed at being caught. But, to be fair he was just a kit. Just reached 40 at the time.</p><p> </p><p>        Though, he did notice that the current owner had taken down many protective spells, so he should be able to escape without notice.</p><p> </p><p>        Quickly, he moved. Taking advantage of shadows were rather easy, and even if the guests there looked close enough to see him, they'd only see a small fox. A fox with four tails, but a fox nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>        Now children, when you’re sneaking about, you must look as if you belong. Don’t look too high and mighty, and don’t look nervous. Otherwise, you’ll get attention. You must blend in. At least one person could be looking at you, so never think your in the clear. It helps to make a scenario in your head, in which you are a normal civilian restocking their floo powder.</p><p> </p><p>        When outside of the Leaky Cauldron Kubo got out of everyone’s line of sight to return to a more human looking appearance. Even in a magical world a man suddenly shifting from a four tailed fox is surprising sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>        Suddenly having the appearance of himself (without the normal tails) wearing his normal clothes (he usually wears a bright red leather jacket over a loose black business shirt (he was a fan of the occasional punk rock), he walked to Gringotts to withdraw some money.   </p><p> </p><p>        He often had a problem with the magical money system, solely because the coins don’t divide evenly. Then again, most wizards can’t do a lot of math. He gets too teach math in Muggle Studies. Kubo grins evilly at the thought of his students groans of anguish at dividing decimals. It was very hard for them. </p><p> </p><p>        After withdrawing a medium amount of money, and exchanging some muggle money, Kubo went to buy sim books for his curriculum. He had learned it is wise not to make small talk with the goblins while still being respectful, the goblins seemed they appreciated it.</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo only had to buy and write down the names of a small amount of books from Flourish and Blotts, since it carried few books of muggle culture, and left to another book store to stock up on muggle history books.</p><p> </p><p>        He already had a list of e books he needed and left to the closest nearby woods to send a letter to Albus about his curriculum. There was often at least one trained owl in the woods taking a break.</p><p> </p><p>        Quickly he wrote down his list of history books and a plea for Albus to write a note telling Pure Blood wizards how to get muggle history books (Albus had always enjoyed simple chaos), then sent a nearby Eostrix owl to the headmaster and sat down to rest. He had time to think over the mental health of his future students.</p><p> </p><p>        He couldn’t force any of the students to see him as a guidance counselor of therapist without a parents consent, and parents are often in denial about their child’s mental health, so he had to find a way to help the students indirectly. <br/><br/></p><p>        He quickly came up with a plan. A simple one yes, still a plan. He would have to ask Albus to make Muggle Studies mandatory again. There would probably be an uproar about it, but Kubo honestly thought the subject should be mandatory. If not to learn basic human knowledge, then too help uphold the Statute of Secrecy. <br/><br/></p><p>        With that in mind, Kubo decided to take a long nap. He had a lot of work to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kubo awoke to violent tapping on his head. It appears that a very impatient owl had a Hogwarts letter for him.</p><p> </p><p>        Quickly, he sat up. Gently, he took the letter from the owl and read it. The letter was a simple one stating his book choices would be approved. However, there was no statement from Albus saying he would tell some of the parents how to get the muggle books. <br/><br/></p><p>        Kubo sighed, he was going to get a few angry pure blood parents without books. He quickly made a mental note to buy some extra  books for the students who won’t have any. <br/><br/></p><p>        Kubo sent a quick reply to Albus containing a request to meet later. This owl was going to have quite the workout. Why Albus didn’t send Fawkes was a mystery.</p><p> </p><p>        The letter was sent not long after, and Kubo got up and stretched. It seemed that about an hour passed, a pretty long nap for him. He decided that now would be the best time to buy some copies of the history books he needed for students, and another copy of The Help for himself. It was a good book.</p><p> </p><p>        When he had finished, he had a bag full of books to put away. It was quite the process, but Kubo had a charmed bag that could hold a monstrous amount of items. Kubo was also quite the fan of D&amp;D. He deemed it his own bag of holding.</p><p> </p><p>        When Kubo went back to the tree he fell asleep on, there was a smoking letter and a red feather. <br/><br/></p><p>        <em>So Albus finally sent Fawkes to see me; </em>Kubo thought with false heat. Instead of vocalizing his distaste at the pace he and Albus had been communicating, he picked up the smoking letter and read it.</p><hr/><p>        <em>I would love for you to come to my office as soon as you can. I would love to catch up, but you’ll most likely end up going on a rant about something new you picked up on your retirement. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you old friend, as much as I’d love to catch up, we do need to talk about your returning position.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        From, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        P.S, while your at Hogwarts try not to act as mischievous as usual, I don’t think this old man could keep up.</em>
</p><hr/><p><br/>        Kubo chuckled to himself. Albus had always had a certain something to him. A something that made him wonder if he was constantly high, but it was still charming. That was the aspect of him that always managed to make Kubo embarrassed, even through a letter. He didn’t rant <em>that</em> much. <br/><br/></p><p>        One thing Kubo hated about feeling embarrassed was the blush that followed. He was cursed with naturally rosy cheeks, so it was always even more noticeable when he felt embarrassed. And he never noticed when other people blushed! It was annoying.</p><p> </p><p>        But, with Albus’s conformation, he apparated just outside Hogwarts grounds. It was slightly inside the Forbidden Forest, but not too deep. He quickly shifted to his more light footed persona and jogged to the castle. He was always much faster as a fox, though he assumed if everyone could be a fox, they would be faster as well.</p><p> </p><p>        He quickly found himself outside the castle. The massive doors magically opened for him, and he trotted inside. On his way to Albus’s office he went passed a shocked looking smelly man with a cat. He had a limp and was wearing all grey. He smelled horrible, and it was even more pronounced in his true form. <br/><br/></p><p>        Kubo remembers Albus’s warning about his usual mischief, and took it to heart. <br/><br/></p><p>        So when he went passed the man, he stopped, looked at him, and nodded. Then went about like nothing happened. The man looked super confused. It made the fox snicker slightly as he trotted towards the headmasters office. <br/><br/></p><p>        When he got there, he had a moment where just blanked on a password. There was just a four tailed fox sitting in front of a gargoyle, squinting in concentration. Then he spoke, “Blood pop?”</p><p> </p><p>        He cheered in victory as the annoyed looking gargoyle grumbled a bit, and slid over. Kubo just walked in, and up the stairs to meet up with his old friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>        Albus’s office was rather different than his first. Albeit, back then he was the transfiguration professor. The new headmasters office was more cluttered than Armando Dippet’s. All the portraits were the same, he remembered only a few of the past headmasters names.</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo could actually feel the sneer Nigellus Black sent him.</p><p> </p><p>        Though his attention was rested solely on his old friend. Albus Dumbledore, and his pet Phoenix.</p><p> </p><p>        Albus had always had that special twinkle in his eye, behind his iconic glasses. Though most people didn’t see the chaotic mischief in those eyes.</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo quickly made himself into his secondary true form. A Japanese man with a triangular face, bright amber eyes, long black hair, and the most unique aspect of the form. With the more normal features, came two fox ears and four fox tails. A mixture of black and orange ombré when his hair met fur.</p><p> </p><p>        Kitsune’s have secondary true forms. A true form is what they are born as. A fox with multiple tails, sometimes with unique eyes or markings. But a secondary form is a mixture of a disguise and the natural form. A Kitsune would use it when they were wanting to speak a human language easier, or spend time with trusted humans (or other creatures). While a Kitsune could take on a more human form, one without tails, not all Kitsune can shapeshift. And even then, it takes strength and concentration to maintain those disguises. Kubo himself feels huge irritation across his whole body when he shifts for too long. A secondary true form is a more simple way to be around humans.</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo smiled at Albus as he went into what felt like his most natural state. He quickly walked up to the mans desk and sat down. <br/><br/></p><p>        “Ah, Aiya, it’s wonderful to see you again. Especially considering how long it’s been. Though seeing a familiar face so old must be... disconcerting.”</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo couldn’t help but smile at the now old man. “Well, I’ve aged just as much as you. You just can’t tell. Also, I think I may have given the hunchback with the cat a heart attack. He didn’t seem to like animals. Other than the crusty cat.”</p><p> </p><p>        Albus laughed slightly, more of a chuckle, and continued the conversation, “Well, Filch usually has to clean up after the castle. He wouldn’t like a random fox being indoors.”</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo proceeded to look at the headmaster with a slack jaw, until he said, “Wait, his name is Filch? Really?! Poor man must’ve suffered enough with a surname like that.” Kubo’s face was scrunched with distaste at the thought of having such an... interesting last name.</p><p> </p><p>        Another chuckle at his antics, “You still seem to be up and kicking, but before we catch up we should talk about your return.” Kubo seemed to straighten slightly at the change in subject.</p><p> </p><p>        “School will begin on October first, so your curriculum has time to be approved. But, there is something more important to talk about. Nicholas, Nicholas Flamel, has trusted me with keeping the Philosophers Stone safe. At Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo was just a bit dumbstruck. And he did <em>not</em> have a slack jaw. Albums is a filthy liar.</p><p> </p><p>        “Uh... why? Why does he want you to have the thing? I know people keep trying to steal it, so keeping it at a<em> school</em> seems like a... not great idea.” Kubo <em>did</em> have tact. Everyone else is a liar.</p><p> </p><p>        “As you and I both know, Hogwarts is the safest place on earth,” Kubo most certainly did not scoff at that, “The stone will be safe, and we will make sure the students don’t get near it.”</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo pursed his lips in thought. While he trusted Albus, usually, sometimes he was a little bit overconfident. “Albus, this is a castle full of wandering children with magic. At least one person will stumble across it.”</p><p> </p><p>        While Dumbledore explained where they were going to put the stone and his precautions, Kubo thought about how he could help protect the stone, that is until he heard the next words coming out of Albus’s mouth. “Hagrid is the only one with anything ready. He leant Fluffy, his three headed dog-“</p><p> </p><p>        “What.” Kubo was <em>not </em>afraid. Shut up. He has a <em>healthy</em> fear of dogs and canines. He was most definitely not slightly shaking at the mention of a <em>damn three headed one.</em> And no, his ears were <em>not</em> flat. </p><p> </p><p>        Albus, the bastard, actually thought his healthy fear of dogs was funny. It was NOT funny.</p><p> </p><p>        “Yes, Hagrid has a pet dog named Fluff-“ Albus was agin cut off, “No, it’s a demon. That’s what they damn are. Where’d he even get the thing?!”</p><p> </p><p>        “I don’t think that’s important.” Albus said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>        In his head, Kubo was thinking rather violent thoughts, ‘<em>you damn asshole, you got a fucking dog here?! Well next time your drooling over Grindelwald I’m going to say something so harmful it’ll sear off the top layer of your brain you stupid fucking genius’</em></p><p> </p><p>“Now, Minerva, Severus, Flitwick Hagrid, and Quirrel, our new DADA teacher, have agreed to help with protecting the stone. Would you be willing to?”</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo knew a request when he heard one, and he knew how to answer them as well, “Of course, my part should be done by the first week of the school year.”</p><p> </p><p>        “Excellent, know the only thing left to do is getting you settled back into the castle. Your belongings have already been sent to you room. Your office and room are to the side of your classroom on the first floor, and another office for you guidance counselor duties is also on the first floor.”</p><p> </p><p>        “Thank you Albus.” Kubo stood up, pet Fawks, and turned to leave. However, before he fully exited the room she turned around, a genuine and soft smile on his lips, “It’s really great to be back. I missed this dingy, old, stupid, castle. And I also missed the dingy old headmaster.” As Kubo fully turned to leave he heard a chuckle behind him. <br/><br/></p><p>        </p><p>
  <strong>        It was great to be back.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yo, if you want to ask questions on Kubo’s backstory I made another fic where you can comment questions. In it is also some clarification on some of his background.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Kubo liked his new office. It was slightly different from the one he used to have at Hogwarts. Though, he still had yet to decorate and put his things away. <br/><br/></p><p>        With that thought, Kubo decided to put some stuff away. First he took a second to transfigure his bags and cases into a wardrobe. Then he neatly folded all of his clothing and took out his other belongings. His outfits were always very different. But he normally wore some sort of leather jacket or hoodie. Underneath that was normally as nerdy muggle franchise shirt or more professional  button up. As for pants, he had quite a lot of high waisted trousers that had more a-line silhouette. And he always wore some kind of combat boot laced with metal. It was always a fun surprise in fights.</p><p> </p><p>        After putting away his clothes he put his long hair into a high ponytail. Because now, he had to do some heavy lifting. <br/><br/></p><p>        He had to make room on his new rooms bookshelf for the copious amounts of muggle novels and manga he had. He also had copies of screenplays and Epics. It was always fun to read the Iliad. Achilles was a bottom, and you can’t tell him otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>        Now with his more important things away, it was time to add his own flare to the room. Now, Kubo had always been a rather big nerd. He liked books, muggle television and movies, musicals and plays, anime, music. That typically reflected in the way he dressed and decorated. He had many posters and lots of merchandise for books and animes. (I’m going to pretend that the series I mention didn’t come out after 1991)</p><p> </p><p>        He particularly loved his Percy Jackson and S.H.I.E.L.D hoodies, hunger games posters, Star Wars paraphernalia, a collection of D&amp;D dice, and a shirt a friend gave him that said “There’s no power in the ‘verse that can stop me” from Firefly. He also had a Fullmetal Alchemist hoodie with Nina on it. He wore it when he felt like crying. <br/><br/></p><p>        When he was finished putting down all his things, ending with putting away toiletries like his hairbrush and toothbrush, he flopped down on his bed. <br/><br/></p><p>        Then he remembered that he had to put away teaching supplies as well.</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo stood up with a groan and took out a bag of muggle history books, spare paper not parchment, quills and pencils.</p><p> </p><p>        He quickly hauled his things into his classroom and got to work. Kubo decided that the he preferred a grassy floor. With a mix of transfiguration and illusion magic, the classrooms wooden floor was now grassy and the sunlight filtered excellently though the windows.</p><p> </p><p>        His own desk and the chalkboard at the head of the class was kept, and the windows had the curtains open. His next step was to place sticky bits and non-electric pencil sharpeners on the lowest windowsills, so students could get them easier.</p><p> </p><p>        Then Kubo put a bag with bits of writing equipment and copies of books they were going to use beside the desk. <br/><br/></p><p>        When all was done he untied his hair and flopped onto his new bad again. In about two weeks he would have to teach pure blood kids again, and Kubo needed to mentally prepare for the racism and classism that was forced on them at birth. He had a lot to fix and undo. Kubo was specifically dreading working on house unity, and dealing with the already mentally scarred Harry Potter. Kubo did not need to meet the kid to already know he was fucked up.</p><p> </p><p>        With a groan he turned over and spread out in his new room. It was best to relax while he could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        First day of school here we come. October first already. Kubo was prepared as he could be. Meaning he was a nervous reck on the inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        In order to look like he wasn’t panicking, Kubo tried to pick out a outfit that would distract himself from the threat of children with mental trauma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        After scuffling through his room he found a very nice muggle black suit with red accents. It buttoned down well and came with matching high waisted pants. It was meant for woman, but Kubo always enjoyed the confusion on people’s faces when they tried to guess what his gender was. It always made him laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        After putting on his outfit he quickly brushed out his long hair and let it flow past his shoulders. Now time to relax. Because now, he had to put the ears and tails away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        While he was in no way ashamed of his looks, and was sure that the students parents were well aware of his heritage, Kubo liked to make sure that the students weren’t too bombarded by his... appearance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He was all ready, hair done, suit on, and wand at his side, time to see his new students.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      He quickly walked out of his room and to a side entrance of the great hall where the teachers were supposed to enter. When he got there he saw professor Flitwick and Sprout already entering, and he wasn’t far behind. <br/><br/></p>
<p>        He quickly took the seat meant for the muggles studies professor, about the second to right seat to Albus, and waited, as the teachers were supposed to get there before the students. He was seated next to professor Kettleburn and madam Hooch, so he was sure he wouldn’t get bored. And he didn’t, for Kubo quickly engaged a conversation with professor Kettleburn about Akkorokamui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Though quickly enough, the students started walking in, and the students  conversation started booming in the hall. <br/><br/></p>
<p>        A few eagle eyed kids stole glances as at Kubo a few times, and “discretely” talked to their friends about the new professor. Of course Quirrel wasn’t immune to this either, and the students curiosity made Kubo chuckle to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        As quickly as they came in, the students quieted down. The first years we’re coming into the room. As the first years filed in, Kubo immediately took careful consideration as to who would be the most trouble for him. He quickly scouted out a ginger. <em>Probably a Weasley as he looked a lot like Arthur (Kubo taught while Arthur was at school), he looked about ready to puke. A child with nerves, but also pride. He doesn’t want to be put in a house other than Gryffindor.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>        Next, bushy hair. Wow, the hair was massive. How’d she brush it? Anyway, she’s excited. Confident and eager, probably a teachers pet. Might get bullied for her skin.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>        Blonde hair, definitely Malfoy’s kid. Looks like it too, classic school yard bully. Has his own Garuda and everything. And he’s nervous. Wants to be in Slytherin, not sure he’s gonna make it. Wants to please his father. Not fully brainwashed by the classism and racism though.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>         Identical twins. If they get separated it could be a bit awkward for them. They could also easily get bullied, Indian heritage it looks like.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>        Another black kid, might get a few comments about his skin, he looks tough though. He won’t need my help.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>        Then, Harry Potter. Probably already had some damage done to him. Famous child that didn’t know he was famous. And he’s famous for his parents getting murdered and being the only survivor. Does a lot to the kid. Might get to his head one day. And... he has scars on his hands as well as the one on his forehead. It looks like someone but out a cigarette... Albus and I are going to</em> <strong>talk</strong><em> for a bit after dinner.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kubo rounded up his thoughts and calmed himself down. It was time for the sorting. Judge McGonagall presiding. Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, four Gryffindor’s, three Slytherin’s, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, then quite. Harry Potter in Gryffindor big deal. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and McGonagall rolled up her scroll and walked back to sit at Albus’s left side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Everyone became quite as Albus rose from his seat, “Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!” <em> Ah Albus, clearly as batshit crazy as ever.</em></p>
<p><br/>        As Albus finished, food appeared on all the tables, and laughter bubbled through the castle. Kubo grabbed a small amount of food some water in his goblet before clapping his hands together softly and saying, “Itadakimasu.” A small childhood habit, but one he liked to keep, especially at Hogwarts. No one really thanked the house elves for their work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kubo ate in silence as he normally did, and engaged in friendly conversation whenever someone turned to talk to him. But he spent most of dinner observing the students. The Slytherins seemed even more separated than when he taught years ago, and those Weasley twins would be a lot to deal with. Plus, Kubo had the addition of finalizing his plan for his protection against the stone. He was thinking about something with illusions, his specialty. Or pull something cheeky about muggle trivia. He might even switch gears completely and do a simple password.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        As Kubo finished his food just in time, it was magically dispersed and all eyes were in Albus again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Ahem- Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of the term notices to give you.” Whispers from the students.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “First years should note that the forest on the grounds are forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well,” A few chuckles here and there, “I have also been asked by Mister Flich-” Kubo snorted at the name again. Though he blushed a bit when the students and teachers started laughing at his reaction too. “-The caretaker, to remind you all that magic should not be used in between classes in the corridors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Quidditch trials should be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their teams should contact madam Hooch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “And I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.” <em> Wow, subtle. Albus, you absolute dickhead, there are Gryffindor children in our midst. They </em>will<em> break into their.</em> His eye totally wasn’t twitching at Albus’s delicate handling of the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “And finally, as you may have heard we have two new professors joining us. Our new DADA teacher, professor Quirrel-”polite clapping. “And Professor Kubo. Our new Muggle studies professor, as well as a guidance counselor.” Kubo did a closed eye smile at the students and waved a bit. Albus continued, “As you may have heard, muggle studies is now a mandatory class for first years and up.” Groans from the students who are already dreading more homework, but Kubo, very sinisterly, giggled at their response. And NO ONE thought it was cute!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “And now before we got to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favorite tune! And off we go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        As the hall broke out into horrendous tune, Kubo started quietly singing to the tune of Reputation by Joan Jett.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here. And now, bedtime. Off you trot!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The teachers and students stood and shuffled back to their dormitories and bedrooms, and when Kubo got to his room he quickly shed his suit and got ready for bed. Quickly shifting into his more natural and animalistic full fox form, he jumped on his bed and nuzzled one of the pillows. He wanted rest before he had to teach tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>        First class of the school year. Kubo was excited and nervous. He was already awake at 2:00 AM because the house elves did not know he taught at the school. They saw a wild fox asleep and tried to get rid of it. This is the third time this has happened.</p><p> </p><p>        On Mondays, Kubo taught fourth, third, and first years. First up, fourth years. Specifically Ravenclaws and Slytherins. The smart asses. Kubo needed more coffee.</p><p><br/>        It was too late for that, as a few Slytherin students started entering the classroom, some with looks of distaste at the prospect of being taught muggle studies, but that was actually quite a few number.</p><p> </p><p>        Eventually all the students sat on the grass floor with books by their sides, they seemed rather surprised by the changes to the classroom. Time for class to begin.</p><p> </p><p>        “Hello, I’m Professor Kubo, i would say its great to meet you, but it’s too early for anything remotely energetic.” A few laughs from the students, mission accomplished. And Kubo forged on with a grin, “I would appreciate it if you aren’t as boring as I expect you to be. I would prefer not to fall asleep on my first day.” Grumbles from the kids. <em>Good, bait them. What makes them tick, and how far can I go?</em></p><p> </p><p>        Kubo clapped his hands together, “Well, I did a quick head count your all here, so let’s begin with a few ground rules.” The eager children start paying closer attention. “First off, feel free to eat in this class, as long as you pick up after yourself. It’s fine.” Brief excitement from the students.</p><p> </p><p>        “Two, same thing with bathrooms, if you have to go you have to go, just make sure u see you leave. Though I would prefer is it was only one student at a time. Third, if I here you guys insulting each other I will give away attention <em>very</em> fast.” They seemed as though they liked the rules, they were rather basic ones after all.</p><p> </p><p>        “Four, you will be getting very little homework in this class. Though if I think you need to catch up or you want to make sure you understand, I will give homework to those who need it. On a similar note, you may ask me before class if you can work on other classes homework in here, I will probably say yes. As long as I think you can pay attention while multitasking.” A raised hand.</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo locked eyes with a brown haired Ravenclaw and nodded, “Will most of our lessons be lectures then?”</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo decided to enlighten her, “Actually no. A lot of your lessons will be lectures, but most of them will be practical lessons.”</p><p> </p><p>        The girl blinked a few times before saying, “How would we have practical lessons in muggle studies?”</p><p> </p><p>        Kubo grinned a bit, “That’s for me to know, and for you to worry about.” The poor Ravenclaw paled a bit. Worrier.</p><p> </p><p>        “Anyway, I think we’re done in rules. Now some things you should know. This muggle studies class will be... unique. It will fall around learning about muggle culture, and the culture of other countries. Things ranging from, Korean people eat fried pumpkin, to systemic racism in America.” A few dumbfounded looks, beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>        “This class will also cover things about muggle history that overlap with magic history. Or similarities in our two groups of people. Like German muggle nazis and wizard nazis. Wizard nazis are what I call the followers of You Know Who and Grindelwald.” A few of the Slytherins did <em>not </em>like that. And did not <em>giggle</em> at them, shut up.</p><p> </p><p>        “Last but not least. I’m not a human.” I’m my god, there was <em>so</em> many raised hands. He wasn’t going to call on<em> any</em> of them.</p><p> </p><p>        “I said what I said. I’m not human. I’m a Kitsune. You learned about us last year I think, and no I am not going seduce any of you and suck out your life force. I’m not that kind of Kitsune. I just thought I’d let you know, because I didn’t want to startle any of you. The next class we have I will have ears and tails, so watch out for that.”</p><p> </p><p>        The kids were rather surprised that Kubo just blatantly said that, and they still had raised hands. He spent quite a lot of the class time clearing up misconceptions about his race.</p><p> </p><p>        When the students were done essentially interrogating him, he asked them about the knowledge they already had on the muggle world. Except from the muggle born kids in his class, they all knew very little. He had to correct a kid in who<em> hitler</em> was.</p><p> </p><p>        Rinse and repeat that and you’ve got yourselves a full day of classes, and a very annoyed teacher.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>